Karma
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: BL. AT. Untuk ultah Kagami Taiga dan First Event KaKuro Shipper Indonesia. "Kuroko, ayo kita pergi ke Amerika dan menikah di sana. Setelah itu, kita kembali ke Jepang dan menjalani hidup seperti biasanya. Kita rahasiakan pernikahan ini dari siapapun."


**Karma**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **BL, AT, OOC,** _ **typo(s)**_ **.**

 _ **Additional Genre: Romance.**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **BL. AT. Untuk ultah Kagami Taiga dan** _ **First Event**_ **KaKuro** _ **Shipper**_ **Indonesia. "Kuroko, ayo kita pergi ke Amerika dan menikah di sana. Setelah itu, kita kembali ke Jepang dan menjalani hidup seperti biasanya. Kita rahasiakan pernikahan ini dari siapapun."**

 **X.x.X**

Kuroko Tetsuya merasa kehidupannya tak akan lebih bahagia daripada ini. Setelah lulus kuliah, pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu bekerja sebagai guru TK, mengurus anak-anak kecil yang menjadi kesukaannya dari dulu. Dia memang suka anak kecil, apalagi dengan senyum polos yang ditunjukkan oleh anak asuhnya kepadanya. Sebutan 'Tetsu- _sensei_ ' yang diberikan oleh mereka juga mampu membuat hatinya menghangat.

Sejak lima tahun yang lalu, si Aquarius ini memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan si Leo— _partner_ dan _ace_ kebanggaan tim basket Seirin-nya. Pertama, karena kampusnya dekat dengan apartemen pemuda bersurai merah hitam itu. Kedua, tentu saja karena ada hubungan yang mereka jalin secara diam-diam; hubungan yang lebih dari sekadar teman dan _partner._

Status yang naik dari teman menjadi kekasih itu diubah oleh si pemuda Leo sejak hari kelulusan mereka berdua; Kagami Taiga yang menyatakan perasaannya duluan, di dalam gimnasium dengan dalih awal ingin bermain basket sebentar. Tapi akhirnya perasaannya bersambut, orang yang dia tembak ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Dan tak lama kemudian, mereka pun memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama.

Orang tua kedua belah pihak tak ada yang curiga. Mereka sama-sama berpikir kalau 'anak laki-laki memang terkadang ingin tinggal bersama dengan temannya, kan?'. Sejauh ini pula, mereka berdua pun tak mengendus sesuatu yang mencurigakan dari keluarga masing-masing yang mengancam keutuhan hubungan terlarang itu.

Pemuda bersurai biru terang itu berpikir mungkin hanya dengan begini saja sudah cukup. Menjadi guru TK, setiap hari bersua dengan anak-anak yang manis, tinggal bersama dengan sang kekasih, dia pikir itu sudah sangat memenuhi ruang hatinya.

Namun nyatanya Kagami tak membiarkan kebahagiaannya itu hanya berakhir di situ saja.

Sepulang dari kerja, masih dengan seragam pemadam kebakaran yang melekat di tubuh atletisnya, dia memeluk Kuroko yang tengah memasak di dapur. Membisikkan kata-kata yang mampu membuat jantung sang pemuda terasa ingin melompat keluar dari rongga dadanya.

"Kuroko, ayo kita pergi ke Amerika dan menikah di sana. Setelah itu, kita kembali ke Jepang dan menjalani hidup seperti biasanya. Kita rahasiakan pernikahan ini dari siapapun."

Seluruh pikirannya mendadak kosong. Pemilik nama Tetsuya itu, tanpa rasa ragu, segera mengangguk pasti. Wajahnya bersemu malu dan bisa dia bayangkan bagaimana hubungan terlarang itu pun menjadi resmi dan cincin menjadi pengikat mereka berdua selamanya.

"Iya, ayo kita menikah."

 **X.x.X**

Dua minggu kemudian, setelah mengurus izin cuti dan sebagainya, pasangan sama _gender_ itu pun terbang ke New York. Si pemuda yang lebih tinggi tak mau ambil risiko dengan pergi ke Los Angeles, tempat di mana orang tuanya tinggal dan kenalannya bermukim. Bersama dengan 'teman-teman'nya yang dikenalnya lewat komunitas, ada dua pasangan lainnya yang memutuskan untuk menikah di tempat yang sama dengan pasangan Kagami dan Kuroko ini. Untuk urusan gereja, mereka berdua bisa tenang karena salah satu dari mereka berenam ada yang memiliki kenalan di sana.

Dan dari pagi, Kuroko sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Wajahnya terus merona mengingat pemuda yang sekarang sedang duduk di samping kanannya akan menjadi pasangan sehidup sematinya esok hari.

"Kenapa? Dari tadi senyam-senyum terus," goda si Leo sembari melirik jahil pemuda di sebelahnya, yang duduk tepat di samping jendela kapal udara.

Yang berambut biru pucat mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuang mukanya ke direksi yang berlawanan. "Tidak kok," katanya sembari memainkan sabuk pengamannya.

 _Cup._

"Eh?" Orang yang baru saja dikecup pipinya itu menoleh cepat, memandang pelaku penciuman itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Sudah ya, aku mau tidur dulu," Kagami berucap lebih dulu sebelum Kuroko sempat mengatakan sesuatu. Dia mengambil penutup mata dalam ranselnya dan langsung memakainya.

Pemuda yang lebih tua tersenyum gemas. Dia mencubit pelan lengan berotot itu sebelum memutuskan untuk ikut menyusul sang kekasih ke alam mimpi. Perjalanan melewati Samudra Pasifik itu memakan waktu panjang, jadi mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur.

Diam-diam, Kuroko mengalungkan lengannya kanannya di lengan kiri Kagami.

 **X.x.X**

Sampai di New York, setelah keluar dari bandara, mereka berenam langsung menuju hotel yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Sengaja mereka memesan kamar hotel di lantai yang sama dan berdekatan, meski jangka waktu mereka di New York berbeda. Kagami dan Kuroko sendiri hanya seminggu di sana, itu pun sudah termasuk hari keberangkatan dan hari pulang. Maka dari itu, begitu mereka sudah sampai di hotel dan mengistirahatkan diri dari perjalanan selama sepuluh jam lebih itu, esoknya acara pernikahan langsung dilaksanakan.

Acara pernikahan dengan tema _group wedding_ seperti itu memakan waktu singkat, hanya pengucapan janji dan ritual lainnya. Tidak perlu pakai perayaan segala, toh tujuannya mereka ke sini justru hanya untuk mengesahkan hubungan mereka—dan menghindari publik segala macam. Dan setelah acara itu selesai, mereka bebas ingin melakukan apa saja sesuka mereka di sana; toh mereka bersama seperti ini, kan hanya untuk acara pernikahan saja.

Pasangan sama inisial itu sendiri lebih memilih untuk berganti baju terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengelilingi New York City sepuasnya; _Times Square, Liberty Statue, Empire State Building, Central Park_ , dan hal lainnya yang menjadi ikon NYC.

Di sana, karena pernikahan sesama jenis sudah dilegalkan, mereka berdua juga sesekali melihat pasangan pria-pria atau wanita-wanita berjalan sembari bergandengan tangan mesra. Untuk hal ini, Kuroko sendiri tidak mau kalah. Berhubung mereka tidak akan sebebas ini ketika pulang ke Jepang nanti, dia ingin terus menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari milik Kagami selama menyusuri kota Manhattan.

 _Tidak apa_ , dia berkata dalam hatinya _, ini kesempatan yang sangat jarang._

 **X.x.X**

Mereka kembali ke Jepang satu minggu setelahnya dan menjalani kehidupan layaknya tak terjadi apa-apa. Kuroko kembali bekerja sebagai guru TK dan Kagami masih tetap terdaftar sebagai salah satu anggota pemadam kebakaran.

Berhubung TK hanya sampai satu, jadi ketika masih jam makan siang pun pemuda dengan kulit pucat itu sudah bisa pulang ke rumah. Makanya sekarang dia sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan siang untuk dirinya sendiri. Kemampuan masaknya meningkat sejak dia tinggal berdua dengan—ehem—suaminya. Jadi dia tak perlu pusing-pusing lagi memikirkan makan siangnya, kalau dulu dia selalu pesan _delivery_ atau makan di luar, sekarang dia tinggal mencari bahan di kulkas dan memasaknya sendiri.

Saat sedang memotong kentang untuk menu sup hari ini, tangannya berhenti bergerak dan tatapannya terpaku pada jari manis tangan kanannya yang kosong. Dia mengeluarkan kalung yang tersembunyi di balik kaus rumahnya. Kalung dengan cincin pernikahan dari Kagami sebagai bandulnya. Dia mengambil cincin itu dan memasangkannya di jari manisnya yang polos.

Senyumnya mengembang, hanya karena kini cincin berwarna perak melingkar manis di sana.

Kuroko melanjutkan acara memasaknya dengan hati ringan.

Karena pernikahan ini rahasia, maka semua hal yang berhubungan dengan pernikahan mereka (juga hubungan mereka) harus disembunyikan rapat-rapat. Cincin pernikahannya dijadikan bandul, cincin pernikahan Kagami sendiri awalnya ingin dipasang dengan cara yang sama dengan Kuroko, namun diurungkannya niat itu. Lebih baik tak memakainya sama sekali daripada nanti malah hilang di saat bertugas. Cincin pemberian dari Himuro juga ditaruhnya di rumah.

Sembari mengambil kentang keduanya, dia berpikir kalau saja dirinya dilahirkan sebagai perempuan. Kalau di saat jam makan siang begini, kan dia bisa mengantarkan bekal kepada tempat kerja suaminya. Tidak perlu merasa canggung atau ada yang harus ditutup-tutupi, toh mereka berdua, kan pasangan 'normal'.

Tapi dengan keadaan begini saja Kuroko—Kagami—Tetsuya sudah bersyukur. Bisa hidup berdua dengan Kagami membuatnya bahagia lebih dari cukup.

 **X.x.X**

" _I'm home_ ," pemuda yang sudah berganti baju menjadi pakaian santai itu berujar ketika dia masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ditukarnya sepatu yang dia pakai menjadi sandal rumah yang tersedia di samping rak sepatu.

"Tetsuya?" ah, benar-benar manis. Panggilan mereka kini bukan lagi Kuroko-Kagami, tapi sudah berubah menjadi Tetsuya-Taiga.

Orang yang dicari Kagami muncul dari arah dapur sambil memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Dengan telaten, dia mengambil ransel yang digendong oleh pemuda berambut merah gelap itu dan menaruhnya di sofa tunggal di sana (ah iya, semenjak mereka tinggal bersama, memang ada beberapa perabotan yang berubah—kebanyakan ditambah).

Satu pelukan singkat diterima Kuroko. "Hari ini terasa lebih panjang," curhat Kagami sembari membaringkan diri di sofa.

"Apa maksudmu, Taiga- _kun_? Jadwal kerjamu, kan segitu-segitu saja," Kuroko memandang pemuda itu dengan tangan berkacak pinggang, "dan jangan tiduran. Mandi sana, sudah kusiapkan air hangat. Tepat beberapa saat sebelum kau pulang."

"Sebentar, Tetsuya. Aku masih capek," bukannya bangkit, Kagami malah membalikkan posisi tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak mau tahu kenapa hari ini terasa lebih panjang hm?"

Helaan napas lelah terdengar dari pemuda yang masih setia berdiri dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang. "Karena kau baru kembali bekerja setelah seminggu lamanya atau kau ingin mengombal karena begitu merindukanku," jawab Kuroko sembari memasang wajah datar.

"Jawabannya nomor—"

"Yang kedua, kan? Hari ini aku memasak sup sayur. Kau mau air mandimu yang hangat berubah menjadi air mendidih? Aku sedang memanaskan makan malam kita, kalau kau mau tahu."

"Oke, aku mandi sekarang," Kagami langsung bangkit, mengambil ranselnya, dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke belakang.

Terkadang, Kuroko bukan orang yang bisa diajak bercanda; walau dalam hati terkadang dia gemas dengan wajah teflon si—ehem—istrinya.

 **X.x.X**

Sambil meniup kuah sayur di sendoknya, Kuroko melirik pemuda di sampingnya yang sedang makan dengan lahap. Meski sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya dia melihat kebiasaan Kagami—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya nafsu makan pemuda itu yang berkali-kali lipat di atasnya—namun tetap saja ada rasa tak percaya setiap melihat suaminya itu makan.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya basa-basi. Kuroko mengambil suapan pertamanya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Matanya terfokus pada TV di hadapannya. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di lantai dengan sofa sebagai sandarannya—informasi tambahan.

"Apanya?" Kagami bahkan sudah memulai mangkuk nasi keduanya. "Kalau maksudmu masakanmu sih enak-enak saja, seperti biasa. Tumben bertanya."

"Kita, kan baru kembali ke aktivitas kita yang lama setelah pulang dari Amerika. Aku ingin bermain peran seperti seorang istri dong," bibir pemuda itu sedikit dimajukan, "abaikan fakta kalau kita sudah tinggal bersama sebelumnya. Anggap saja ini malam pertama kita di rumah sendiri."

Kalau saja pemuda Leo itu tidak ingat kalau mulutnya penuh dengan nasi, ingin sekali dia tertawa keras-keras kali ini.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Lucu kok di saat yang tidak tepat."

"Apanya yang lucu?" Kalau Kuroko tidak malas berdiri, ingin sekali panci yang masih tersimpan di atas kompor itu dilemparkannya ke kepala kekasih hatinya itu. Mumpung isinya masih tersisa lumayan.

"Lucu, manis. Ya begitulah. Tapi yang penting aku jawabnya jujur lho," Kagami menaruh sumpitnya dan mengetuk pelan kepala orang yang duduk di sebelah kanannya itu, "tolong ambilkan aku nasi lagi."

Mengabaikan jitakan pelan di kepalanya, Kuroko menoleh kaget—meski raut itu tersamarkan. Dia berdiri tanpa banyak bicara dan mengambil dua mangkuk nasi milik Kagami yang kosong. Dengan cekatan, dia menyendokkan nasi dari _rice cooker_ ke dalam mangkuk milik suaminya.

"Kau tidak berpikir kalau kau sekarang mirip dengan seorang istri?" gerakan tangan pemuda bernetra biru tua di sana terhenti sejenak. Dia tersenyum kecil. "Jadi maksudnya ini balasan yang tadi?"

Kagami memerhatikan istrinya yang kini kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tangan kanannya menumpu kepalanya di meja dan tangan kirinya memainkan sumpit metal miliknya. "Katanya tadi ingin seperti suami-istri beneran."

"Baiklah, baiklah," Kuroko menahan tawanya, "jadi ... selain nasi, apa kau perlu tambahan sup lagi?"

"Panggil aku 'sayang'."

"Apa-apaan itu?"

"Satu kali saja."

Pemuda yang sudah mengisi dua mangkuk kosong itu kembali penuh tersenyum dengan mata berkilat jahil. "Jadi, apa kau perlu tambahan sup lagi, Sayang?"

Sekuat mungkin pemuda tinggi di sana menahan tawanya. Melihat wajah istrinya yang merona tipis tapi dengan tatapan jahil itu berhasil membuat perutnya geli. Dia tak menyembunyikan senyumnya, senyum lebar yang sampai memerlihatkan deretan giginya yang tersusun rapi. Matanya memberi isyarat pada Kuroko untuk mengambil mangkuk supnya di atas meja. "Tolong, Sayang. Aku masih lapar," jawabnya balik.

Pemuda yang berada di dapur itu kembali ke ruang tengah dan menaruh mangkuk-mangkuk itu kembali di atas meja. Dia mengambil mangkuk sup milik Kagami yang isinya tinggal sedikit lalu membawanya ke dapur. Tak buruh waktu lama sampai akhirnya dia kembali ke ruang tengah dan menaruh mangkuk tersebut di atas meja.

Matanya menatap langit-langit, memikirkan kalimat untuk menyambung konversasi yang sempat tertunda.

"Sayang, meskipun kau anak orang kaya, tapi kau harus menghemat pengeluaran," demi Tuhan, sebenarnya pemilik nama Tetsuya itu benar-benar ingin tertawa mendengar percakapan mereka sendiri, "aku mengerti nafsu makanmu besar, tabunganmu selalu penuh karena mendapat transferan dari ayah, tapi aku sebisa mungkin harus mengatur keuangan keluarga kecil kita. Gajimu mungkin tak seberapa dengan transferan dari ayah, tapi tetap aku harus mengatur ini-itu, kan."

Kagami melepas tawanya. Melihat Kuroko benar-benar bertindak—berperan—seperti seorang istri benar-benar membuat pemuda itu tampak manis di matanya.

"Selama kita berdua bekerja, aku pikir tidak apa-apa. Aku suka makan, kau sendiri kalau sudah berhubungan dengan _vanilla milkshake_ bisa lupa dengan segalanya. Jadi tidak apa-apa, kan?" balas pemuda yang kini mengubah posisinya menjadi menyandar di sofa.

"Tapi," pemuda Aquarius itu melipat tangannya di dada dan berusaha memasang ekspresi segalak mungkin, "tetap saja, Taiga- _kun._ Duh, kau ini."

"Ya Tuhan, tolong hentikan pembicaraan ini. Aku tidak kuat," tepat setelah Kagami berkata seperti itu, tawa mereka pun meledak di udara; mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya Kagami, Kuroko sendiri malah tertawa penuh kesopanan.

"Tetsuya," yang lebih tinggi kembali angkat bicara setelah sesi tertawa mereka berhenti.

"Hm?"

"Apa topik anak adalah hal yang sensitif di awal-awal pernikahan?" Kagami Taiga bertanya tanpa dosa. Sungguh inosen atau memang benar-benar tidak tahu makanya bertanya. Padahal mereka baru saja tertawa tadi.

Pemilik nama Tetsuya itu kembali ke posisi awalnya, duduk di samping suaminya dan mulai menikmati makan malamnya kembali. "Kalau kita adalah pasangan pria-wanita, mungkin itu akan jadi topik yang sensitif—atau juga tidak," Kuroko mengambil suapannya yang tertunda.

"Begitukah?"

"Hm. Lagipula kita berdua ini pria, kalau mau punya anak ya adopsi. Tapi mau kita mengadopsi atau tidak, mau kita punya anak atau tidak, aku tak masalah."

"Mungkin ini terdengar egois, tapi ...," mata merah milik Kagami melirik orang di sebelahnya, "aku hanya ingin menghabiskan hidupku bersamamu. Kalau tiba saatnya rahasia ini terbongkar, ya sudahlah. Tidak ada rahasia yang terus tersimpan rapat selamanya, kan."

Kuroko Tetsuya tersenyum simpul. Dalam hati dia mengaminkan ucapan pemuda di sampingnya; meski di saat yang bersamaan dia juga menyiapkan hatinya untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

 **X.x.X**

Hari ini apartemen Kagami-Kuroko kedatangan tamu baru. Tetangga mereka di lantai atas katanya harus pergi ke Osaka seharian dan tak bisa membawa anak berusia lima tahun menjenguk orang sakit. Alhasil, orang tua dari gadis kecil itu, yang kebetulan juga murid Kuroko, terpaksa dititipkan di apartemen mereka dari pagi sampai malam.

Namanya Nagisa, rambutnya cokelat kemerahan sepunggung dengan mata cokelat tua cantik. Sejauh ini yang Kuroko tahu anaknya aktif, ceria, namun tetap mengedepankan sopan-santun.

"Tetsu- _sensei_!" Tepat saat pintu apartemen mereka berdua tertutup, gadis kecil itu langsung memeluk kaki gurunya erat, senang karena dititipkan ke salah satu orang yang dia suka—suka sebagai guru-murid maksudnya.

"Halo, Nagisa- _chan_ ," Kuroko berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi gadis itu. Wajahnya tersenyum lembut dengan rona kemerahan. Ah, dia memang senang sekali dengan anak kecil, apalagi anaknya semanis Nagisa.

"Ini teman Tetsu- _sensei_ , namanya Taiga," dia mengenalkan suaminya itu pada si bocah.

"Selamat pagi, Taiga- _san_! Aku Hanakawa Nagisa, panggil saja Nagisa!" Gadis itu berseru ceria. Mulutnya membentuk cengiran sampai-sampai matanya bulatnya menyipit.

Kagami Taiga melirik istrinya yang memberi isyarat 'ayo, balas salamnya!' dengan senyuman yang terulas. Dia ikut berjongkok dan menepuk puncak kepala gadis itu penuh kasih sayang. "Halo, Nagisa," katanya.

Nagisa cengengesan malu. "Maaf ya, aku dititipkan di sini. Habisnya Papa dan Mama tidak menginzinkanku pergi sih," kedua tangan mungilnya terlipat, bibirnya mengerucut sebal—mengundang Kuroko untuk mencubit kedua pipinya yang gempal.

"Nagisa- _chan_ , papa dan mama, kan mengunjungi nenek di rumah sakit. Nanti kalau tertular bagaimana? Nagisa- _chan_ , kan kulitnya sensitif, belum lagi kalau kecapekan suka sakit. Makanya Nagisa- _chan_ dititipkan di sini," jelas pemuda berambut biru terang itu sesingkat mungkin, "memangnya tidak suka ya kalau dititipkan di rumah Tetsu- _sensei_? Uh, Tetsu- _sensei_ sedih nih."

Nagisa menggeleng keras. Wajahnya berubah khawatir. Kedua tangan mungilnya pun terangkat, menangkup wajah Kuroko dengan panik, "Tidak, aku senang kok di sini. Cuman, kan aku juga ingin ketemu nenek. Tapi kalau sama Tetsu- _sensei_ tidak apa-apa kok. Aku, kan suka _Sensei_."

Kekehan geli terdengar dari bibir guru TK itu. Didaratkannya kecupan manis di pipi kiri sang gadis kecil. "Nagisa- _chan_ sudah sarapan?"

"Belum, tadi buru-buru."

"Nah, kalau begitu sarapan bersama Tetsu- _sensei_ dan Taiga- _san_ saja ya? Taiga- _san_ jago masak lho," tubuh anak lima tahun itu pun digendongnya, mereka bertiga masuk pun beranjak dari depan pintu apartemen, "Nagisa- _chan_ ingin dimasakkan apa?"

"Aku mau steak!"

"Masih pagi lho, masa sudah makan steak?"

"Hmm ... pasta?"

"Ide bagus!"

Diam-diam, Kagami yang berjalan di belakang sembari membawa tas keperluan Nagisa tersenyum lembut. Baru pertama kali dia melihat Kuroko seekspresif ini semenjak kelas sepuluh dulu. Memang sih dia pernah melihat istrinya itu tersenyum dan tertawa saat mengajar, tapi itu hanya sekilas—lagipula itu mendekati jam pulang TK saat dia memutuskan mengajak istrinya itu makan siang di hari liburnya.

"Taiga- _san_ , Nagisa- _chan_ katanya ingin _spagetti bolognese_ , pakai keju dan sosis yang banyak. Kita masih ada bahannya, kan?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu menunjukkan cengirannya. "Ada kok. Nagisa mau ikut memasak tidak?"

"Wah, beneran? Mau, mau!"

Ah, seperti keluarga saja.

 **X.x.X**

Kagami dan Kuroko duduk bersandar di sofa lelah. Setelah Nagisa membuat kekacauan saat memasak (dan Kuroko yang berniat membantu membereskan malah membuatnya lebih buruk), mereka akhirnya bisa makan pagi dengan tenang sebelum dilanjut dengan acara kejar-kejaran di dalam rumah. Tapi setelah itu untungnya Nagisa kalem lagi, duduk di depan TV sembari mewarnai buku gambarnya.

Dan saat makan siang datang, ternyata keadaannya jauh lebih parah. Kagami pergi keluar sebentar membeli bahan tahu-tahu saat pulang rumah sudah seperti kapal pecah. Mau tak mau mereka bertiga pun membereskan dapur dan sekelilingnya setelah acara makan siang selesai. Tak lama setelah itu, bocah kecil itu pun tertidur dan Kagami menggendongnya ke dalam kamarnya dan Kuroko.

"Ya Tuhan," si merah-hitam memulai keluhannya setelah akhirnya mereka bisa duduk tenang di sofa empuk itu, "aku tidak tahu mengurus anak akan sesusah itu. Maksudku—dia sudah lima tahun. Aku salut padamu, Tetsuya."

Sembari mengipasi dirinya, yang menjadi lawan bicara Kagami menjawab, "Itu, kan sudah menjadi tugasku. Lagipula aku senang kok. Nagisa- _chan_ juga biasanya kalem, mungkin karena dia dititipkan di guru yang dia suka jadinya malah bikin keributan. Tapi wajar-lah, namanya juga anak kecil."

Satu usapan lembut mendarat di kepala Kuroko sebelum tangan itu memaksa dirinya menyandar ke bahu tegap suaminya. "Kau cocok jadi guru TK," ujarnya.

Kuroko tak membalas, dia hanya tersenyum simpul sembari memejamkan matanya dan tertidur lelap.

Kagami menyusul semenit kemudian.

...

Acara makan malam mereka berlangsung tenang dan damai, tak seperti dua acara makan sebelumnya. Tepat jam sembilan, orang tua Nagisa datang menjemput anaknya.

 **X.x.X**

Malam di penghujung musim panas, di mana matahari mulai mengurangi senyumannya, di mana angin dingin mulai berhembus pelan-pelan, Kuroko Tetsuya masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya dan masuk ke alam mimpi menyusul orang yang sudah tertidur nyenyak satu jam lebih dulu di sampingnya itu.

Ada sesuatu yang menganggunya. Sesuatu entah apa yang berhasil membuat kepalanya pening dan perutnya terasa naik-turun; membuatnya mual, ditambah dia mendadak merasa cemas akan sesuatu. Dia sudah menyesuaikan suhu pendingin ruangan, sudah pula membaca kelanjutan novel miliknya, minum susu hangat, namun tetap saja tak ada hasilnya.

"Kenapa denganku?" Dia mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyandar ke kepala ranjang. Dia benar-benar butuh tidur, mana ada guru TK semuda dirinya mengajar anak-anak dengan bagian bawah mata menghitam? Memang mengurus anak kecil sesulit mengurus berkas di kantor sampai lembur? Kulitnya pucat pula, kalau terlihat ada sesuatu pasti langsung ketahuan.

Daritadi dia hanya berguling-guling tidak jelas—untung kasur mereka luas. Memeluk Kagami juga, tapi hasilnya nihil. Ada sih niatan untuk memakai _treadmill_ , tapi di detik berikutnya langsung dia tendang pemikiran itu jauh-jauh. Pemuda itu malas mandi ulang—lagipula ini sudah tengah malam!—dan juga tidak mau tidur dalam keadaan berkeringat.

Karena sudah berbagai metode dicoba—kecuali latihan lari malam-malam—tapi semuanya tak membuahkan hasil, kali ini Kuroko lebih memilih untuk tidur dan menunggu rasa kantuknya datang.

Selimutnya terangkat sampai dada, tangannya terlipat di atas perutnya, tatapan matanya fokus menatap langit-langit kamar.

Awalnya begitu, sebelum akhirnya terdistraksi oleh suara Kagami yang masih setengah sadar.

"Tidur, Tetsuya. Sudah malam, kau harus bekerja besok." Lalu lengan berotot pemuda itu melingkari tubuh istrinya, berniat menjadikannya guling dadakan.

Diam-diam Kuroko melirik pemuda yang sudah kembali mendapat bunga tidurnya itu. Saat mendengar suara Kagami tadi, entah kenapa dia baru sadar kalau sumber yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur malam ini adalah dari Kagami sendiri. Perasaannya mendadak campur-aduk saat dia mendengar suaranya tadi.

Dan ada suatu keinginan kuat untuk tidak melepaskan lengan pemuda itu darinya malam ini—juga malam-malam seterusnya.

 **X.x.X**

Esoknya, Kuroko menjalani hari seperti biasa. Perasaan aneh itu masih ada, malah seolah menguat, namun dia berusaha tak mengacuhkannya. Tentu dia tidak mau hilang fokus begitu saja sampai-sampai lauk yang sedang digorengnya gosong dan membuat rasanya menjadi pahit.

Kagami sendiri juga biasa-biasa saja. Tak menunjukkan gelagat aneh apapun. Dia masih bangun pagi dengan wajah mengantuk, bersiap dan memakai seragamnya, juga sarapan seperti biasanya.

Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja—begitulah yang dia pikirkan pada awalnya.

Namun saat dirinya akan turun dari mobil sedan milik mereka berdua di depan TK, perasaan yang awalnya dia tepis sekuat tenaga itu kembali mendatangi dirinya.

"Tetsuya, kau tidak turun? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?" Kagami meliriknya heran.

Helaan napas berat terdengar dari sebelahnya, membuatnya mau tak mau menolehkan kepalanya pada Kuroko yang sedang menatap lurus dengan alis yang berkerut.

Tangannya terangkat, menyentuh pundak istrinya itu dan mengguncangnya pelan, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah ya," seolah tersadar dari lamunannya, pemuda itu terkesiap. Senyuman tipis terulas di sana, namun kentara sekali itu tak berarti apa-apa, hanya sekadar senyuman formal biasa. "Aku tak apa-apa," jawabnya sedikit berbohong.

"Yakin? Kau tidak sakit?"

"Iya. Aku ...," mendadak ucapannya terpotong saat iris birunya tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan iris merah milik kekasih hatinya. Dia tertegun sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengecup singkat bibir tipis Kagami. "Aku pergi dulu, kau hati-hati," dan Kuroko pun keluar dari mobil kemudian.

Pemuda yang ditinggal di mobil sana menyatukan alisnya heran. Ini seperti bukan Kuroko yang dia kenal—bukan soal ciumannya, tapi gelagat dia yang tampak berbeda dibanding biasanya.

 **X.x.X**

Untunglah, bersua dengan anak-anak manis nan imut berhasil membuatnya lupa akan masalahnya sejenak. Dia bebas bermain bersama anak-anak yang dia cintai di sana sepuasnya. Menggambar pemandangan, membuat _origami_ , belajar membaca, dan masih banyak hal lainnya yang dia lakukan dengan anak kelasnya.

Semuanya berjalan seperti yang kemarin-kemarin, hanya saja ketika jarum pendek melewati angka sepuluh beberapa derajat, perasaan khawatirnya kembali datang dan kini semakin menjadi-jadi.

Terlebih ketika telinganya tak sengaja menangkap sirine mobil pemadam kebakaran yang melintas tepat di depan TK-nya.

Sekuat tenaga dia berusaha tenang, sekuat tenaga dia bersugesti kalau Taiga-nya akan baik-baik saja. Ini bukan setahun dua tahun suaminya itu jadi pemadam kebakaran. Bisa dibilang pengalamannya memang masih kurang dibandingkan yang lain, tapi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk seorang anak baru.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, ketika dia sedang menyuruh anak muridnya masuk setelah bermain di luar, indera pendengarannya menangkap suara ledakan samar di kejauhan sana. Saat itu kurang lebih dua puluh menit telah berlalu setelah dua mobil pemadam kebakarang melintas di depan TK-nya.

"Eh? Tadi ada suara ledakan ya?"

"Kau mendengarnya juga?"

"Iih, seram. Itu apa ya?"

"Jangan-jangan itu bangunan yang tadi pemadam kebakaran datangi!"

"Eeh, masa begitu? Memang kebakaran bisa bikin ledakan ya?"

Gumaman khas anak-anak itu terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya. Membuatnya semakin pusing dan ingin memastikan keadaan Kagami secepatnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, jantungnya berhenti berdetak—mungkin untuk selamanya, saat mendengar desas-desus kabar bahwa beberapa pemadam kebakaran yang masuk ke bangunan di blok empat sana terkena ledakan bahan kimia; langsung tewas seketika.

Memang belum pasti, tapi perasaan Kuroko mengantarkannya pada kesimpulan kalau Kagami menjadi salah satu korban dari lima pemadam kebakaran yang tewas dalam tugas.

...

Dua jam setelah api berhasil dipadamkan, telepon dengan nomor asing menghubunginya, mengabari bahwa dugaannya seratus persen benar.

Kagami Taiga tewas saat bertugas.

 **X.x.X**

Dia menyandar di pintu apartemennya. Merosot jatuh sama seperti air matanya yang belum berhenti mengalir dari tadi. Pemuda itu izin pulang lebih awal, dia tentu tidak akan sanggup mengajar dengan hati yang kacau seperti ini.

"Taiga ...," mulutnya berucap pilu. Tangannya mengambil cincin pernikahan mereka yang dijadikan bandul olehnya, digenggamnya erat seolah takut kehilangan. Perasaannya sejak semalam tak salah, pun keinginannya untuk tak membiarkan Kagami pergi.

"Ya Tuhan ...,"— _apa ini karma karena aku malah jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki? Karena itu Kau mengambilnya dariku dan membuatku sendirian?_

Kemeja bagian dadanya dia remas kuat, berusaha menahan rasa sesak yang mendera menjadi-jadi di sana. Rasanya terlalu sakit untuk dia tangani sendirian. Pun mulutnya terisak keras, tanpa berusaha dia tahan.

Dan di saat yang bersamaan, dia berpikir kalau tali tambang yang terletak di bawah bufet _kitchen set_ -nya terdengar sungguh menjanjikan.

 **Owari**

Halo!

Wah ini udah hari akhir-akhir _event_ ya? Duh maaf banget, ini udah dibuat dari Juli biar nggak mikirin _event_ lagi, cuman _mood_ -nya mendadak ilang, jadi baru dilanjutin sekarang dan disetor pas hari-hari akhir (tolong panitia jangan bunuh saya).

Ini maaf lagi kalau misalnya _feel-_ nya nggak dapet. Soalnya akhir-akhir ini aku kesusahan numbuhin feel _angst_ , harus dipancing dengan dengerin lagu atau membaca sesuatu yang sedih-sedih. Sekalinya _mood-_ nya udah dapet malah lebih tertarik ngelanjutin yang lain (dan itu salah satu alasan kenapa _progress_ fik ini lelet banget).

Oh iya, ini sekadar info aja ya. Jadi temenku (salah satu author KnB juga), kan anak IPS. Terus pernah ngobrol sama salah satu guru sosiologi dan bahas topik soal _gay_. Ternyata, aku juga baru tahu, kalau orang-orang yang belok itu kebanyakan orang-orang berduit, orang-orang pintar (sarjana katakanlah). Komunitasnya juga pasti ada, tapi jelas nggak diketahui sama orang awam. Nah, kan Kagami emang orang kaya, jadi aku implisitkan dia punya 'akses'.

Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini. Ingin memberikan bonus komentar?


End file.
